Fausse idée
by dragonise
Summary: one shot sur Gakuto! couple à la fin!  donnez moi votre avis


**titre:** fausse idée

**disclaimer**: les personnages de prince of tennis ne m'appartienne pas!! dommage j'aurais bien pris atobe keigo

**blabla:** one shot ecrit à la demande d'une amie ( kitties ou sasa ) sur le couple yuushi X gakuto

_**Fausse idée:**_

Erré c'Est-ce qu'il faisait le mieux.

Parcourir les rues de bon matin, sans but précis.

C'était bien la seule chose qu'il savait réellement bien faire.

C'est temps ci il se posait pas mal de question.

Il chercha un coin d'ombre, même si l'été allait se terminer, la chaleur n'en été pas moins étouffante.

Il n'était pas quelqu'un de vraiment chanceux, disons que la vie ne gâter pas tous le temps.

Lui Gakuto Mukahi de petite taille qui ne l'avantager pas vraiment, il subissait souvent des railleries sur ce sujet.

Il faut dire on l'avait souvent prit pour un 1iere année alors qu'il allait finir sa 3ieme années.

Il entra dans un konbini ( petit super marché ouvert 24h/24) pour acheter quelques truc à manger, il regarda la liste que lui avait donner sa mère avant qu'il ne sorte.

Il parcourait les rayons un par un cherchant tous les ingrédients, en tournant dans un angle il aperçut une personne de grande taille, rien qu'en voyant la couleur des cheveux il sut l'identité du jeune homme.

Yuushi Oshitari! Son partenaire de double au tennis, surnommé le tensai par tous le monde.

Un garçon très calme et sérieux, riche, intelligent, en gros il avait tous pour lui.

Gakuto ce demandait souvent pourquoi il jouait en double tous les deux!

Après tout Yuushi était presque parfait et à côté lui faisait vraiment tâche.

Le tensai tourna la tête dans sa direction cachant un livre derrière lui discrètement

Enfin il essayer, Gakuto l'avait bien vu et savait déjà ce que traiter le livre.

- Yuushi tu peux retirer ce livre à l'eau de rose de ton dos, tu sais bien que je connais tes goûts!!

- C'est vrai, c'est plus un réflexe qu'autre chose! Répondit il en remettant ses lunette en place.

La discussion ne dura pas, Gakuto trouva le comportement de son coéquipier étrange, quoi que ces dernières semaines il le sentait distant et froid, bien plus que d'habitude.

Ce n'était pas le seul, il dirait plutôt que toute l'équipe le fuyais ou l'ignorer.

Gakuto n'avait pas comprit ce revirement de situation, cela leurs avaient prit d'un coup.

Peut être pas, le jeune homme avait beaucoup réfléchit sur cette situation et en avait conclu que ce devait être à cause des matchs de tennis.

Après tout ils les avaient tous perdu, tous le temps à cause de lui et son impulsivité! Il manquait d'endurance, ce qu'il faisait qu'il pouvait tenir 1heure mais pas plus.

Depuis les matchs il avait tenté de discuter avec ces coéquipiers, mais en général il l'ignorait ou sortait une excuse des plus ridicules pour le fuir..

Il en avait assez de se faire rembarrer à chaque fois, pourquoi ne le virait-on pas immédiatement ou qu'on lui dise en face ce qui n'allait pas.

Il n'allait pas supporter longtemps cette ambiance et un bon matin il décida d'écrire une lettre démission qu'il remettrai au coach Sakaki et a atobe.

Pour lui cela ne servait à rien de continuer à jouer si on devait l'ignorer.

En allant en cours avec sa lettre dans la poche, il fut saluer brièvement par ses camarades.

Il s'installa à sa place habituelle, il remarqua que les titulaires de 3ieme années paraissaient nerveux, ils jetaient des coups d'œil partout mais surtout vers lui.

Peut être allaient-ils le virer!! Il n'aurait pas à remettre sa lettre.

A cette pensée il se sentit triste, tous les moments qu'il avait passer avec eux!!

Les meilleurs souvenirs furent ceux passés avec Yuushi, après tout ils étaient coéquipier de double, une certaine complicité c'était instauré entre eux.

Bien que des fois il se demandait s'il ne ressentait pas plus que de l'amitié, si il en était sûr mais il ne méritait pas Yuushi.

La fin des cours sonna, il se dirigea vers les cours de tennis en traînant des pieds, le moment fatidique allait arriver.

Il se changea dans les vestiaires seul, les autres devaient être sur le les terrain déjà.

Il les vit discuter à voix basse et quand il arriva près d'eux la discussion s'arrêta.

Cela devenait insoutenable, Gakuto partie s'échauffer seul et la mine basse.

Il s'entraîna contre un mur, cherchant à améliorer ces réflexes, de toute façon ce serai son dernier jours en tant que titulaire.

A la fin il chercha des yeux le coach, mais en vint! Il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait plus que lui sur les court.

Il marcha en direction du local, où tous le monde ce réunissaient pour faire un résumer de la journée ou des matchs.

Il tenta d'ouvrir la porte, mais impossible, elle était fermée à clef. Pourtant il vit de la lumière à travers une vitre en hauteur.

Qu'Est-ce qu'ils manigançaient tous?

Gakuto avait hâte de donner sa lettre et de partir le plus rapidement possible.

Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte, il remarqua que c'était Ootori, celui-ci lui fit un sourire d'excuse.

- Gakuto Sempaï !! Je vais devoir vous recouvrir les yeux avec ce bandeau.

- Qu'Est-ce que c'est que tout sa? Vous ne voulez pas me virer de l'équipe maintenant !!

J'en ai marre de me faire ignorer par vous!! Cria-t-il en entrant dans la pièce.

Personne ne répondit, on lui retira le morceau de tissus sur les yeux. La pièce était sombre, il ne distingua que des formes, ah quoi rimer cette mascarade.

La lumière éclaira la pièce d'un coup, brouillant la vue du jeune homme, il se frotta les yeux doucement.

Quand il put enfin voir, il écarquilla les yeux de surprise…

Il put lire sur une grande banderole tanjôbi omedetô 誕生日おめでとう

( bon anniversaire).

- Je… je ne comprend rien? Déclara-t-il incrédule

- Baka ( idiot) c'est bien ton anniversaire aujourd'hui déclara Yuushi en lui tenant l'épaule.

Tout les titulaires rigolèrent face à la tête que tira Gakuto!

Il avait complètement oublier que c'était son anniversaire aujourd'hui, il avait été bien plus occuper avec cette histoire de démission.

Il pleura à chaude larme, il comprenait enfins leur réactions de ces derniers temps, pourquoi ils l'avaient fui ou ignorer.

Il fut réconforter par ces coéquipiers, certains le prirent dans ces bras pour le consoler.

Ce constat lui fit le plus grand bien! Il put décompresser.

La fête ce déroula dans la plus grand hystérie, même si leur capitaine paraissait assez dubitatif sur le sens du mot fête, vu l'ampleur que cela prenait.

Quand tous le monde fut partie, Gakuto commença à ranger la salle, il tomba sur sa lettre qu'il avait garder dans sa poche. Il la prit et la déchira, elle ne servait plus à rien maintenant.

Une main s'abattit soudainement sur son épaule.

- Que déchires tu Gakuto? Lui demanda une voix grave et calme.

- rien de bien important Yuushi, un papier qui n'as plus aucune utilité.

Il se retourna vers le tensai avec le sourire au lèvre.

- Merci pour cette fête! Jiroh ma dit que l'idée était de toi!

- Normal nous sommes coéquipiers, puis après ta défaite aux match tu n'avais pas le moral.

Gakuto baissa la tête, sa défaite… il en avait eu tellement.

- Yuushi, je ne crois pas que le tennis en double me corresponde, je ne fais que perdre et je suis plus une gêne qu'autre chose. Dit il en gardant la tête basse.

Yuushi se rapprocha du jeune homme et lui attrapa le menton.

- Que dis tu! Si tu arrête le tennis je ne jouerai plus en double! Chuchota-t-il en remontant la tête de son coéquipier.

- Mais pourquoi? Tu n'as pas besoin de moi, je suis plus un boulet que tu traînes.

- Je ne veux pas d'un autre coéquipier! Je préfèrerai alors jouer en simple, personne ne peux te remplacer!! Après tout si tu es un boulet je serai ta chaîne! Susurra-t-il.

Que…

Gakuto ne comprenait pas sa déclaration…

Pourquoi lui?

Il ne pouvait rien lui apporter de bénéfique.

Le tensai n'écouta pas les répliques de Gakuto et commença à l'embrasser lentement.

Au bout de mainte essais et de baiser sur ses lèvres, Gakuto se laissa aller.

De toute façon Yuushi était intelligent et il savait ce qu'il faisait et dans quoi il s'embarquait.

Les deux garçons s'allongèrent sur le canapé de la salle,.

Gakuto se laissa dévêtir saisissant avec ravissement le désir dans les yeux du tensai.

Il étendit Yuushi près de lui, celui-ci prit la main droite de son coéquipier et la retint entre les siennes, l'embrassa, l'effleura avec ses lèvres, sa langue léchant chacun de ces doigts, s'arrêtant momentanément au niveau du torse, le regardant un peu, montant ensuite tout le long de son bras, laissant sa salive sur son corps se transformer en plaisir charnel encore plus grand.

Gakuto aimait tellement frissonner, chacun de ces chatouillis, partout où ses lèvres passaient l'éveillait aux plaisirs charnels.

Parce que leurs vêtements posaient des problèmes, Gakuto enleva son tee-shirt, tandis que Yuushi retira son pantalon.

Une fois nue les deux peaux vibrèrent au même concert. Son corps s'inclina vers Yuushi, il brûlait de désir, d'une flamme intérieure trop longtemps refoulée désirant encore ces chatouillis sublimes. Et instantanément son corps à lui fit de même, s'inclina.

et Gakuto laissa dire le désir qui faisait rage à l'intérieur de lui.

Yuushi voulait lui faire plaisir, mordillant, suçant, léchant la peau lisse et douce de son cou, soufflant dans son oreille pendant que ses doigts savamment le caressaient. Et il faisait comme lui. Derrière ses yeux fermés il voyait des feux de Bengale qui s'éclataient et il sentait des décharges électriques qui parcouraient sa chairs, les doigts de Yuushi devenant des gants conducteurs, il avait l'impression que ses lèvres et ses doigts étaient insatiables, et ils étaient là, liés l'un à l'autre. Se caresser ainsi était la seule opportunité offerte par cette flamme pétillante, éclatante qui les traversait. Sans se lâcher, à pleines mains les deux joueurs se caressaient, le cœur de Gakuto cognait, des étincelles pleuvaient et des décharges enflammées le dévoraient.

Eh dire qu'il avait failli tous les quitter, arrêter le tennis et ne jamais lui reparler…

FIN


End file.
